


Born a Beaumont: A Royal Romance Fan Fiction

by ChoosyChoicesFanFiction



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, choicesfanfiction, royalromancefanfiction, theroyalromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoosyChoicesFanFiction/pseuds/ChoosyChoicesFanFiction
Summary: Imagine if Riley had been born into the Beaumont family rather than just sponsored by them?  In this fanfiction she is just that!  Born as Maxwell's twin, she joins older brother Bertrand and parents Annabelle and Barthelemy.  Loved and protected by her mother and constantly trying to please an unpleasant father, Riley and all the royal children of the court play, fight, love and have loads of adventures together.And even then, her eye is firmly on two young boys who happen to be best friends.
Relationships: annabellebeaumont, barthelemybeaumont, bertrandbeaumont, maxwellbeaumont, rileybeaumont
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Choices Fanfic Collection





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The New Beaumonts

Annabelle bent over her newborn twins and lovingly adjusted the knit caps on their heads. She smiled gently at the two pairs of sweet eyes that gazed back at her. The boy twin, Maxwell, had his fist in his mouth and was loudly sucking on it. The girl twin, Riley, had his other little fist in _her_ mouth, sucking just as loudly. 

"Mother!" Their older brother, Bertrand, or Bertie as his mother fondly called him, widened his brown eyes in horror. "Why are they both making that ungodly sound?"

"Oh Bertie!" Annabelle laughed at her prim and proper five year old. "They're hungry dear one. And Riley likes to show her little brother who's the boss." 

"Well it's just ghastly!" He wrinkled his eyebrows and tugged at the vest over his crisply ironed shirt. 

"What are those ridiculous things on their heads?!"

Annabelle's smile faded as her husband, Barthelemy stormed into the nursery and looked over her shoulder at the newborn twins. He pushed Bertie back and quickly whipped the caps off and threw them to the floor.

"Barthelemey!" His wife protested. She retrieved the caps and quickly replaced them on the babies heads. "Those were a gift from the Queen Eleanor! She made them herself!"

Lord Ramsford blanched. "Oh! Well you should have said so!"

"You should have asked," she muttered. 

Bertie squeezed between his parents and the three of them stood looking over the twins. 

"They make horrid noises, father." Bertie sniffed but reached forward and offered his new sister his finger. 

"Babies often do," replied Barthelemy. He raised his camera and took a quick picture. 

Riley and Maxwell blinked at the harsh flash and then Riley pulled Bertie's finger towards her mouth to join the fist.

"She's trying to eat me!" he cried, pulling his finger back. 

Riley blinked again and then her chin quivered and she began to cry. Her twin startled at the noise and joined in, each growing louder and louder, in a seeming attempt to outdo the other.

Barthelemy raised his eyebrows. "My Lord! They do have excellent lungs."

Annabelle picked up Riley and motioned for her husband to get Maxwell. 

"Give him a cuddle, Barthelemy."

He huffed a breath. "That's why God made nannies, dear. Where is that blasted woman?"

"She's right here!" Singsonged a voice as a pretty young maid sailed into the room. She took Maxwell in her arms and rocked him till his cries subsided.

"I believe they are hungry, Sadie," Annabelle said. "Could you assist me?"

"Of course, your Grace." The nanny waited for the Duchess to settle into a cushioned chair and pull a pillow onto her lap. 

Barthelemy pushed Bertie towards the door. 

"Oh for heaven's sake, son take your leave! Your mother is insisting on behaving like an animal yet again."

Bertie wasted no time in fleeing as Annabelle ignored her disgusted husband and with the nanny's help, got both twins latched on and nursing. 

Her heart swelled with love as she gazed at her hungry twins, both of them eating like they hadn't been fed in days. 

"I can't watch this!" The Duke wrinkled his nose.

"You're welcome to leave," his wife offered. She kept her eyes on her babies, marveling in their tiny faces and delicate fingers. Their father hadn't held either of them and claimed he had no desire too either. Annabelle believed him. 

But he stayed to watch her, his arms crossed over his middle as the nanny left them in privacy. 

"Who do you think they look like?" she asked, running a finger along Riley's pink cheek. 

"Oh they look like no one at the moment," the Duke replied. "But they'll soon both look like Beaumonts of course."

Annabelle laughed. "They could either one, or both, grow to resemble my side you know!"

He leaned over, eyeing his newborn children critically. "That will hardly matter. They will be Beaumonts through and through. Do his eyes look right to you? I say, he does look quite cross eyed!"

The duchess swallowed an urge to slug her husband. "That's normal for newborns, they lack the strength to focus at this point. They are both perfect!"

"Hmmm." He turned his gaze to Riley. "She's a bit larger than he is, do you think she'll be in need of a special diet? We must be sure to have nanny exercise them both regularly!"

"For heaven's sake, Barthelemy!" Annabelle hissed. "Can't you look at them like a father and not a critic? Look how lovely they are!"

His nose curled again as he straightened up. "I can't get past the picture of you nursing them like some sow in the barn! You know, I hope you don't plan on doing this for very long, Anna. I do require my wife's...attention at some point."

"Not right now you don't." She thinned her lips primly, letting Riley nurse some more while lifting Maxwell to her shoulder and gently patting his back. "Will you have Sadie come back in? I'll need help burping and changing them."

"Yes, fine," he murmured. "And then once that's done we'll begin their French lessons."

Annabelle's eyebrows flew up. "They are only five days old!"

"Yes and we've lost so much time already!" he cried. 

She watched him leave the room to fetch the nanny and sighed, nestling both babies to her chest protectively. 

"Oh my dears, I promise to do my best to protect you from your father and his...ways. Till my dying breath." 

The twins cooed a response against their mother's warm skin, blissfully unaware of their future. 


	2. To Be A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and the six year old Beaumont Twins, Riley and Maxwell are hoping for snow (not happening) and entertaining Royals! But can Riley be a Lady and have fun at the same time?

Riley Beaumont jumped from her bed at the crack of dawn and ran to her window. Pressing her little face to the glass she gazed out looking for snow, but was once again disappointed.

"Oh no!" Her pink lips slid into a pout and she padded in her pajamas down the hall to her brother Maxwell's room. Pushing open the door she found him still asleep in his bed, snoring gently.

"Maxy!" She climbed onto his fluffy covers and bounced lightly to waken him. "Wake up! It didn't work. No snow."

Maxwell grunted and babbled briefly before his blue eyes flew open and he stared at his twin. 

"Huh?"

Riley snuggled under the covers with him and stared at the ceiling above. 

"The spell didn't work. You said it would snow in Cordonia if we danced outside in our pj's and shouted at the moon. But you were wrong!" 

"Aw gee." Maxwell sat up, his brow furrowing. "Maybe we didn't dance hard enough. I told you we should have done the moonwalk!"

Riley sighed, fighting the urge to slide her thumb into her mouth. Now that she was six years old her parents said she mustn't do that anymore. Because Ladies of the court did NOT suck their thumbs, twirl in circles or belch. She'd nearly mastered the thumb thing but was still working on the other two.

"But I danced with all my heart!" Hit by inspiration she jumped up on the bed and shook her butt.. "Shake, shake, shake your bootie!" 

Giggling, her brother jumped up and joined her. They were the Beaumont twins, and nothing could keep them from dancing their hearts out. 

Nothing except...

"Get down from there this instant!"

The twins froze as their father stepped into the room, his face like thunder.

Quickly scrambling from the bed they stood at attention as he looked them over with his critical eye. 

"Why aren't the two of you dressed? Your brother has been up since five a.m., dressed and polished and ready for action. The two of you are a disgrace!"

Maxwell dropped his eyes to the floor, his chubby cheeks blushing a deep red, while Riley bit her lip and looked up at her father through long lashes.

"Sorry, daddy." She danced lightly from foot to foot, a nervous habit, willing herself to keep her thumb down. 

Barthelemy reared back, his eyes narrowing into slits. 

"What did you call me?"

"Um, I..." Riley looked to her brother for help but he was trembling by her side and remained silent. "The little girls on television call their father's daddy." She offered the Duke a little cheeky smile, hoping to win him over. 

He scowled down at her. "You are not a little girl on television! You are a noble, you are a Lady and you shall behave like one! I am your Father, not your daddy!" To emphasize his words he took her firmly by the arm and gave her one solid whack on her rump.

Riley gasped, not from the pain but from the force and suddenness of the blow. She swallowed back her shame but beside her Maxwell burst into tears.

"Oh stop that blubbering!" Barthelemy snapped. "You're a Beaumont, Maxwell! Behave like one!"

"Y-yes, Sir!" Maxwell shuddered out.

"Now, both of you dress and have your breakfast. We have guests coming later for luncheon and I want everything tip top." The Duke turned to leave the room.

"Who is coming, Father?" Riley stopped him on his way out. 

He paused, giving his children a rare smile. "Their Majesties, King Constantine and Queen Eleanor! Along with the Royal Princes. I expect you to help Bertram entertain them and not embarrass the family. That means NO dancing, understood?"

Riley and Maxwell exchanged a look. No dancing? Riley was bummed. How could she entertain Prince Leo and Prince Liam without dancing???

But there was no time to worry about that now. She ran to her room to find her finest dress.

#####

Dressed in a gold and red velvet dress with a matching hair bow, white tights and golden slippers, Riley pranced lightly down the stairs and ran into the grand parlor where the family Christmas tree towered to the ceiling in a corner. She was so excited that she couldn't keep herself from doing a few dizzying twirls in the center of the huge room, in front of the brightly burning fire in the massive fire place. 

"It's almost Christmas and the Princes are coming and I am so happy!" She sang her made up song as her long dark curls bounced and flew around her. 

"Riley, stop that!" Bertrand walked into the room, dressed in his best big boy suit, his hair slicked back. "Behave yourself!"

Riley stopped twirling and stood swaying for a moment, waiting for the dizzies to go away and her eyes to focus. She giggled from the weird feeling it gave her. 

"Bertie, aren't you excited?!"

Her big brother sat down on the settee, holding himself stiff and proper, just like their father. 

"I'm quite happy with anticipation at seeing our Royal family. But I certainly don't need to twirl and dance over it!"

"Did someone say...dance?" Maxwell moon walked into the room and over to his twin. They grabbed hands and jumped up and down.

"Oh, my!" Their mother came in, dressed in a beautiful dinner dress that matched the colors in Riley's outfit. "My little hippo and fawn are sure happy today!"

"Mommy!" Riley flung herself at her mother's waist, clinging to her while Maxwell then flung himself onto her other side. 

Annabelle lovingly stroked their soft hair and smiled at Bertrand. "Come along, children. Father is waiting for us in the great hall. The royal family is here!"

Riley and Maxwell tried to reign in their excitement as they followed their mother and brother out to greet their guests.

They stood in a line, first Father, then Bertrand, as he was the heir, then Mother, Riley and then Maxwell. He was last because he was the youngest, if only by two minutes.

The butler showed the Royal family in and Riley gulped as the four of them, led by the tall and regal King, came inside, dressed in their neat and proper attire. 

"Your Majesty." Barthelemy bowed and wore his most adoring expression as he gazed up at the King. "You honor us with your presence."

King Constantine gave him a friendly yet slightly aloof smile. "It is you who honor us, Duke Ramsford."

Riley tore her eyes from the King to Queen Eleanor, who was the loveliest woman she'd ever seen, aside from her own mother of course. She was tall, like her husband, with lightly tanned skin, sparkling blue eyes and blond hair that she wore piled up on her head in an array of curls and waves. After greeting her parents Queen Eleanor and the King bent down to smile at Riley and Maxwell.

"Ah, the Beaumont twins." King Constantine chucked Riley behind the ear and clapped Maxwell lightly on the shoulder. "Growing so big, just like our boys. And still full of mischief I suppose?"

Annabelle laughed fondly. "Oh yes, your Majesty, very full of mischief!"

Barthelemy gave a stiff smile. "We are working on manners."

The Queen laughed, and it was a magical sound, light and sweet, like a song. "Oh so are we with our boys, Duke Ramsford!" She cast a quick smile at the Princes, who stood quietly but with smirks on their handsome faces.

As more pleasantries were exchanged and the family led into the parlor, Riley hung back with Maxwell and Bertrand and studied the Princes.

The older prince, Leo, was a big boy, even older than Bertrand, and he was tall like his parents with big green eyes and wavy blond locks. He had a mischievous smile that Riley immediately liked and when he caught her staring he gave her a wink.

Riley tried to wink back but it must have been wrong because it made Leo laugh right out loud. 

Leo's brother, Liam, was the same age as Bertrand and he too was tall with blond waves and the same pretty eyes as his mother. He stood politely and watched while Riley and Maxwell brought out some toys to play with. 

"Shall we assemble my train?" Bertrand asked, clearing a space in a far corner of the room, away from the adults.

Leo looked mildly interested. Riley could tell he didn't really want to hang out with the little kids. "You have a train, Bertie? Cool."

Bertrand nodded solemnly. "Yes, it's the very finest. Father got it from Germany."

Liam was more interested than his brother and he sat down on the floor and eagerly began helping Bertie put the track together. 

Maxwell joined in, chattering away while Riley shyly took a seat on the floor beside Prince Liam.

"Do you think it will ever snow?" Maxwell asked.

Leo laughed. "In Cordonia? Not likely. You have to go further North, to Lythikos."

Riley looked up at him, in alarm. "Lythikos? Gosh no! That's where the monsters live!"

Liam chuckled, giving her a little smile. "Don't worry, Lady Riley, there are no monsters there for real. Just Olivia."

Maxwell's worry matched Riley's. "Like Riley said, monsters!"

Leo laughed some more at that and left to join the adults. 

Riley watched Liam and her brother's finish building the track and then she picked up a train car. "I like trains too. I got to ride on the train once. It was fun."

Liam grinned at her. "It is fun. What else do you do for fun, Lady Riley?"

Riley bounced on her crossed legs. "Dance!" she exclaimed. "And sing and twirl!"

Bertie rolled his eyes. "And just be generally annoying!"

"That sounds like great fun, singing and twirling," said Liam.

Riley tilted her head at the Prince. "Want to twirl with me, your Highness?"

Liam's eyes lit up and he started to rise but Bertie stopped him. 

"Your Highness! It wouldn't be proper!" Bertie shot a look at his sister.

Liam's face fell and he sat back down. "I ...I guess you're right. Sorry, Lady Riley."

Disappointed, Riley sat sadly and silently until suddenly she jumped to her feet.

"Prince Liam!" She grabbed his hand. "Come see something with me!"

Liam got slowly to his feet. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise!"

Leaving Bertie and Maxwell with the train he let her lead him out to the grand hall, which was empty except for Bastien and Mr. Walker, the Royal family's security guards. The two men watched the children mildly but stayed out of the way. 

"What did you want to show me, Lady Riley?" Liam asked, looking around.

"Just call me Riley!" Riley giggled and held her arms out, like a bird, and began to twirl. "And I will call you Liam! Okay?"

Liam smiled, watching her. "Okay!"

"We are going to twirl now, Liam, and Bertie can't stop us! So there!" She spun in a circle, her dress puffing out around her.

Liam hesitated, never having done such a thing in his life. Riley stopped spinning and grabbed his hands in hers. 

"Come on, Liam! It's easy and it's fun!" With her encouragement Liam lifted his arms and began twirling. 

He laughed, spinning faster and faster. "This is fun!" 

Riley bumped into him and giggled. "I know! I told you it was!"

Maxwell slipped out into the hall and joined them. "Spinning! I love spinning!" 

Soon all three of them were twirling and bumping into each other and tumbling to the floor and then doing it all over again.

Riley twirled faster and bumped into Bastien's legs. He steadied her with two strong hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her mildly.

"Careful, Lady Riley."

She grinned up at him. "Sorrrrryyyy!!!" She twirled away from him and seconds later ran into Mr. Walker's legs. 

"Settle down a bit, little lady," he said in a warm deep voice.

Riley looked up into his leather worn face and dark eyes. He scared her a little, because of his deep voice and rough kind of look, but her mother said he was one of the kindest men she knew. 

She skirted away from him quickly, returning to Liam and Maxwell. Mr. Walker had two little children that she sometimes played with. Savannah was her very own age and Drake was the same age as Bertie and Liam. She liked Savannah very much but Drake was not nice to her and went around with an angry face. Riley didn't understand why her brothers and Liam liked him so much. She thought Drake was a doody head. 

The twirling continued until Maxwell spun into a table and all of a sudden...

CRASH!

The three children froze, their faces each an identical mask of fear. 

"Oh boy," Mr. Walker mumbled under his breath as he and Bastien came forward to inspect the shattered remains of the Venetian vase on the floor.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Maxwell panted, his face crumbling. "Father is going kill me!"

Riley took his hand protectively. "I won't let him, Maxy!"

Prince Liam stood silently, his face in shock. 

The adults, followed by Leo and Bertie came running into the hall, stopping short as they took in the scene.

"Oh, dear!" Annabelle bent to pick up the pieces of the vase. "Children, what happened here?"

"Uh, err, umm..." Riley screwed her face up, exchanging nervous glances with her Maxwell and Liam.

"It was an accident!" Maxwell cowered as his father glowered at them. 

"Which one of you did this?!" stormed Duke Ramsford. "Riley or Maxwell? Which one?!"

"Darling, please," Annabelle pleaded with him, casting a quick glance at the Royal couple. 

Liam stepped forward suddenly. "I'm so sorry, Duke Ramsford. It was me. I bumped into the table and broke the vase." He shot a quick look at Bastien and Mr. Walker, who both remained silent but with the same small smiles.

Barthelemy quickly reined in his fury. "OH! Well, that's quite alright, your highness. Accidents do happen. It's just a vase, we have many others."

Annabelle looked at her twins and then back to Liam. "Yes, that's true." Her lips curled into a tiny smile. "And kids will be kids, royalty or not."

"Liam, you should be more careful, son." Constantine frowned at his son. 

Queen Eleanor stepped forward, putting an arm around Liam's shoulder. "Dear, I agree with Annabelle. Besides, they were having fun. But perhaps next time it would be prudent to have the fun outdoors, where there is less to be broken." She gave the children a slight wink and then turned to Barthelemy. "And we will of course replace the vase, Duke Ramsford."

"Replace the vase!" Riley couldn't keep the shout inside. "That rhymes!"

"Riley!" Her father hissed at her but the Queen laughed.

"It does rhyme, Lady Riley!" She stepped forward and squatted down to look into Riley's eyes. "And do you know, when I was a child, twirling was my most fun thing to do!"

"It was?" Riley was shocked to learn the Queen liked to twirl.

"Really, Mother?" Liam was surprised too. 

Eleanor stood up and gestured to the door. "Yes! Shall we go twirl out on the lawn, children? I think that would be fun!"

Constantine raised an eyebrow. "Eleanor, really!"

Paying him no mind, Eleanor turned to Annabelle. "You coming, Anna?"

With a bright smile, Duchess Ramsford grabbed Maxwell's hand. "Yes, lets!"

Leaving their husbands with their jaws hanging, the two mothers led the children, Leo and Bertrand outdoors to twirl to their hearts content.


	3. Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley enters the awkward phase of life!

Riley hung back in the hallway just outside the Palace ballroom nervously chewing her nails. She pushed her glasses up, they were always sliding down, partly because ever since she'd turned thirteen her face had gotten so oily. And the oil had led to blemishes that she'd tried to cover up with masses of cakey makeup. But then the oil mixed with the makeup and made her face look like it was melting. 

Ugh, the trials of puberty! She ran a tongue over her braces and watched the other kids from the court dancing to the lively music. It was Prince Liam's birthday ball and she and her brothers had been invited. along with the rest of the court. As she gazed at Maxwell doing a round of break dancing for a group of girls she felt a familiar pang in her heart, her cheeks flushing. If only she could be as cool as her brother. Maxy never seemed at a loss for words, always laughing and joking and dancing around. He'd had his awkward phase when they were younger, but then their mother had gotten them both into dancing. Maxwell had lost his weight and seemed to blossom, growing even cuter than he'd been before.

But not me, thought Riley. She glanced down at her party dress and flat bosom. Somewhere along the line, once she'd left real childhood behind, she'd been thrown into a topsy turvy world of hormones and horrible changes. Her skin and hair were greasy all the time, zits popped up everywhere in between her freckles, which instead of fading like everyone said they would, seemed to multiply overnight. Her father had declared she had an unsightly squint, so now she had eye glasses and when one of her front teeth started coming in at a slight angle, it was decreed that she needed braces too.

All the boys in the royal court, who used to enjoy her company, now shunned her for the other girls who seemed to have escaped Riley's doom. She watched while Prince Liam danced with the beautiful, tall, red headed Olivia from Lythikos. Olivia didn't have oily skin or spots. Olivia was perfect and Liam seemed quite taken with her. 

"There you are!" A pair of warm arms hugged her from behind and Riley turned to see her best friend, Savannah Walker standing there with a smile. Savannah looked as lovely as ever, she didn't have spots either and her hair was always perfectly in place. 

"Vannah!" Riley hugged her back and the two of them stood watching the dancing. 

"Come on," Savannah pulled Riley with her into the ballroom. "Isn't it beautiful?" She gazed up at the ceiling and the gold balloons and streamers that hung all around them. "I wish I could live here forever. Home is so boring next to the palace."

Riley shrugged. Vannah was always going on about how fancy the noble's houses were, but to her it was just how it was. She'd much rather live in a small, plain house like the Walker's did.

Suddenly the girls were joined by Bertrand, who was wearing his best sweater vest in honor of the Prince's birthday. 

"Savannah." Bertie bowed slightly, ignoring his sister and keeping his eyes on Savannah. "May I have the honor of a dance?"

Savannah giggled, flushing deep red. "Why of course Lord Bertram!" She curtsied and took Bertram's hand, leaving Riley alone yet again.

Riley pushed her glasses and leaned her back against the wall, out of the way of the dancers. Liam and Olivia finished dancing but then another girl stepped up, while there was a line of other's waiting. 

Riley couldn't imagine dancing with the handsome Liam. It had been a long time since their childhood twirling days. Liam had grown into a dashing teenage Prince with no shortage of admirer's. Riley hadn't actually spoken to him in many years. But she'd never stopped watching him, wishing he would look her way. 

Queen Eleanor had died and now Liam had a new step mother. Queen Regina was not like the kind Eleanor. Riley had met her a few times and supposed she was okay, but she did lack the warmth of her predecessor. 

There was a movement to her side and she glanced up to see that the grumpy Drake Walker had entered the room. He stood with his arms crossed a few feet away, glowering as his sister danced with Bertie. 

Riley tensed, hoping he wouldn't notice her. But it was too late, she felt his cold eyes sweep over her and heard him snort.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Keeping her eyes on the dance floor, Riley pursed her lips. "Same as you. I was invited."

He snorted again and moved closer. "Hoping someone will ask you to dance? Hope you enjoy disappointment, ha ha!"

She kept silent, determined to ignore his mean comments. She had no idea what Drake's problem was or why he was so nasty to her. It seemed her very presence infuriated him. He was so weird.

"You still got that metal on your mouth, Beaumont?" He edged even closer. "Metal mouth. That's a good name for you."

"Jerkface!" Riley snapped, glaring at him. "That's a good name for _you_!"

He laughed. "What are those things on your face? You got the pox?"

Riley felt tears springing to her eyes. "Shut up! Just shut up, Drake!" Running from his laughter she hurried from the ballroom and out to the gardens. The grass was wet with the evening dew and her feet slid out from under her, sending her splaying in her fancy tights. Riley sat there, crying quietly, not even caring that her outfit was ruined. Why had she even come? It was just more humiliation added to what she'd already suffered.

"Hey, you okay?"

She hitched her breath in and glanced up to see Prince Leo bending down. He grabbed her beneath her arms and hauled her to her feet. 

"Oh!" Riley flushed purple, gazing at the ruggedly handsome heir. "Your Highness! I...I just slipped. Oh, I'm such a mess!"

He smiled down at her, and brushed hand over her dress boldly. "No worries. It's just a dress, right?"

Riley smiled shyly, looking at her shoes. "Yes, of course. T-thank you for your help."

He shrugged and gave her a wink that made her heart thump wildly in her chest. "What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be inside with all the other teeny boppers?"

Riley's flush deepened. "I just came out to get away from..." she hesitated. "It's just, well Drake Walker is a big fat jerk!"

Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise then burst out laughing. "Drake a jerk? Sounds about right. What's he doing? Teasing you?"

Riley shrugged, embarrassed. "It's no big deal. He does it all the time."

"Hmmm," Leo narrowed his eyes. "Sounds he likes you."

Riley nearly fell over. "What?! No way! He hates me!"

Leo winked again. "Well you know boys tease girls they like."

Riley shook her head. "That might be true for some girls, but not with me and Drake. He's horrible. He makes fun of me." She hung her head and shoved her glasses up yet again.

"Aw well if that's true then it's his loss." Leo said. 

"How do you figure that?" she said, looking at him quizzically. "I'm not exactly beautiful!"

"Who's to say you aren't beautiful?" Leo questioned. "Maybe Drake just doesn't appreciate your brand of beauty."

Riley stared at him. "With all due respect, Your Highness, I think you need glasses more than I do! Boys my age do not think I'm pretty all. They barely look at me."

"Lady Riley," Leo put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Trust me when I say that many a young girl I've known has gone through an awkward phase and come out of it a stunner. I think you're lovely."

She bit her lip, knowing he was just trying to be kind but wanting desperately to believe his words. Before she could formulate a clever reply they were interrupted by a pretty blond girl.

"Leo! I was looking all over for you!" She flashed her blue eyes at Riley and just as quickly looked away. 

"Oh, Madeleine." Leo's smile did not reach his eyes. "Yeah, I just came out for some air."

Madeleine wrapped her arms around his muscled arm. "Let's go back inside. You promised me the next dance."

He hesitated. "Uh, Maddy do you know Lady Riley Beaumont?"

She raked her eyes over Riley once more. "Oh, yes, Duke Ramsford's daughter. We haven't met but of course I know of her. Pleased to meet you, Lady Riley."

"Hi," Riley mumbled, avoiding the girl's cold blue eyes. 

"Maddy is the daughter of Duke Godfrey, of Karlington and Krona. You know Godfrey, I believe, don't you Riley?" Leo said politely.

"Yes, of course," said Riley, keeping her eyes on Leo. "He and my father are close."

Madeleine nodded. "Yes, father speaks fondly of your family." She pulled on Leo's arm. "Come on, Leo, our dance..."

Leo shrugged at Riley apologetically. "See you around Lady Riley! I'm sure my brother is hoping for a dance with you before the evening is over."

Madeleine laughed and made a face. "Uh, right, Leo!" She curled her lip in Riley's direction. 

Riley clenched her fists and watched them walk away. She decided she'd spend the rest of the evening in the garden, the perfect place for a wall flower such as herself. 


	4. Loss and Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing for the Beaumonts and not for the better. How will Riley survive the events that will change her?

There came a day, in late winter, that Riley noticed her mother coughing. They were in the grand parlor, sitting together and working on embroidery before the fire as Maxwell and Bertie played chess and the Duke studied a book of Cordonian history. 

Annabelle, coughed into her lace hanky, her eyes squeezing painfully shut. It took several long moments for the spell to pass and Riley watched, her stomach churning with fear and unease. 

"Mommy?" She studied her mother's pale face. "Are you alright?"

Annabelle seemed to shudder briefly before answering. She pulled the hanky back and then quickly slid it into her pocket, but not before Riley saw the flash of bright red on the white cloth.

"I'm fine, darling." Annabelle gave her a small smile. 

Riley watched her as her mother rose slowly from the couch and walked gingerly from the room. It was only then that she noticed how thin she'd gotten, how utterly frail she looked. Riley got up from the couch and went over to Barthelemy, who kept his eyes firmly on his book. 

"Father?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Is mother really alright?" 

Barthelemy slowly lowered the book and slid his reading glasses down. 

"What are you talking about, child? Your mother is just fine."

Riley pushed her glasses up. "But..."

"Go on now, I'm busy." He went back to his reading.

She then went to her brothers and asked the same question. Maxwell shared her worried glance but Bertie echoed their father.

"She's fine, Riley. Now, Maxwell, back to the game please." But there was an edge to Bertie's voice, his eyes slightly clouded that told Riley she was not alone in her fears. 

Something was very, very wrong with their mother.

Riley tried to not let her fears over her mother's health get to her. So much was happening at court. There were rumors that Prince Leo and Lady Madeleine were growing close and that she might be his choice of a bride someday. But Prince Leo issued a statement saying that was hogwash, which warmed Riley's heart. She kept a picture of Leo hidden in her closet and gave it a kiss every night. 

She kept her crush hidden because she knew everyone would just make fun of her if they knew. But oh, he was soooo handsome! 

The day her braces came off Riley and her mother celebrated with a trip to the bakery in the village. Riley kept running her tongue over her now straight smooth teeth, relishing in the feel.

Her mother was dressed very warmly that day, with a long sleeved woolen dress and a knit shawl over her thin shoulders. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and her head was covered with a scarf. Annabelle had begun losing her hair and used pretty scarfs or ill fitting wigs to cover her bald spots.

"I say this day calls for something special," she said, putting an arm around Riley's shoulders. "Pick anything you want."

"Thanks, mommy!" Riley scanned the rows of delicious looking pastries in the glass display and then pointed at a funny looking donut. "What is that?"

The clerk gave her a polite smile. "That's would be a 'cronut' , your Grace. Apparently they are very popular in America."

"I'll take one of those please," Riley returned the smile. She did love anything American!

Annabelle smiled at her choice. "Make that two please. And a pot of your Earl Grey."

Settled with their tea and pastries they chatted about everyday things and then Riley got the courage up to ask the question that kept troubling her. 

"Mommy, please tell me the truth. Are you sick?"

Annabelle took a sip of tea and looked at her daughter with kind eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes. I am." She patted Riley's hand. "But the doctors are confident they can make me well again and are pumping me full of powerful medicine. It's really the medicine that makes me sick, darling. That's why my hair is falling out."

"Is it...cancer?" whispered Riley.

Annabelle hesitated. "Yes. It is. In my lungs. But all will be well."

Her mother's confidence did nothing to make Riley feel better. She pushed her half eaten cronut away.

"But what if it isn't?"

Annabelle fixed the bright smile even tighter on her face. "Then you and your brothers will be sad for a little while but then you'll buck up and be strong and remember all the things I've taught you. About being kind, and generous and how to have fun. Right?"

The thought of life without her mother brought terror to Riley's heart. Her lower lip trembled.

"Mommy..."

"No, Riley Annabelle!" The Duchess was firm, her eyes resolute. "You will be strong because I need you to be. And you will try to get along with your father, no matter how he may act. Is that understood?"

Feeling leaden, as if the contents of her stomach would come rolling out, Riley nodded.

"Yes, mommy."

"Good girl." Annabelle sat back, satisfied. "Now, let's end this afternoon celebration with some shopping. I think a new dress is in order, don't you?"

Riley forced a tiny smile onto her face and tried to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, all the while feeling the ominous threat of death just a step or two behind them. 

#####

That night, before bed Riley heard raised voices from her mother's room. She crept quietly along the corridor, stopping just outside the slightly ajar door.

"Please, Bart, do this for me." Her mother's voice was weak as she used the rare nickname for her husband that only she was allowed to utter. 

"Anna, you know I hate talking about this!" Barthelemy sounded tired, impatient, and annoyed.

"But we must," his wife insisted. "I'm running out of time and you know it."

"But the doctors-"

"The doctors know it too! You're the one who refuses to listen to the facts, to see what is right in front of your eyes! I'm dying, darling. Soon it will just be you and the children."

Riley squeezed her eyes shut at hearing the actual words. She forced herself to continue listening.

There was a long silence and when her father spoke again, his voice was weaker, not as annoyed.

"What will I do, Anna? How will I cope without you?"

"You will manage, darling," Annabelle said wryly. "It's the children I'm worried about. You must promise not to be so hard on them. Especially Riley. She and Maxwell are at a difficult age."

The Duke snorted. "I'd say Bertie is the one we must worry about. He is the heir after all."

"Bertie is strong, like you, in his convictions about duty and such. Deep down he is a tender heart and he will grieve, but ultimately he'll step up and do what he thinks is right. " Annabelle was matter of fact. "But the twins will need a bit more. Please promise me, darling, that you'll do well by them? Promise?"

There was a deep intake of breath. "Of course I will. I am their father after all."

"Be more than that," said his wife. "Love them and show them affection, as I would do. Promise me?"

"I will do my best," Barthelemy replied. "For you my dear."

"That's all I ask." Annabelle sounded even weaker and Riley couldn't bear to hear any more. 

She retreated to her room and shut the door, burying herself under her covers and crying herself to sleep.

#####

Two months later Riley stood between her brothers and numbly stared down at the fresh grave and elaborate tombstone. Their mother lay in her eternal rest now and the funeral service was over. Noble's mingled around them on the green grass among the graves of the Royal cemetery, some talking with the Duke, others talking with each other in quiet groups. 

Riley saw none of them. Only the grave with her mother. Maxwell took her hand in his and squeezed.

"We should go talk to people."

"No," she murmured. "I'll stay here."

"Riley..."

"Leave her be, Maxwell." Bertrand nodded his head and he and Maxwell left Riley along.

She hugged herself against the slight chill in the wind. It was sunny out and had been warm but today the temps had dropped. 

"Lady Riley?" She turned to see Prince Liam and Drake Walker standing awkwardly beside her. 

"Prince Liam," she said softly. She remembered her manners and curtsied while ignoring Drake. "How lovely of you to come."

He nodded, his eyes sorrowful. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Your mother was always very kind to me. If ever you need anything..." His voice trailed off.

"Thank you," said Riley. 

Liam and Drake backed away, then Drake paused. 

"Yeah, um, sorry." He mumbled, his eyes darting from the ground to Riley's face.

"Thanks," she mumbled back. 

Their duty done, the boys retreated, leaving Riley alone again.

Suddenly she felt a strong arm fall over her shoulder. 

"Walk with me."

Gazing up she saw Prince Leo, his face solemn as he guided her away from the grave.

"I know it must be so horrible for you," he murmured, leading her through the graves and away from the crowd. "I wanted to offer you whatever comfort I can."

Riley's eyes went wide, relishing in the feel of being so close to him. She could feel his muscles beneath his jacket, smell his alluring cologne and feel his fresh breath on her cheek. Despite being in mourning for her mother, her heart jumped a beat.

"T-thank you, your Highness."

He smiled down at her with his perfect teeth. "Riley, it's Leo, please? And you are very welcome. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Oh Lordy, she thought. She could not formulate the words to convey her feelings to this gorgeous hunk beside her. 

He stopped walking, holding her hands in his. Then he gently brushed the hair from her forehead and bent to place a kiss there, his lips lingering warmly on her flesh.

"Live your life, Riley. It's what your mother would have wanted." Giving her one more dazzling smile, he left her, her insides quivering as she watched him walk away. 

#####

One morning, in early Fall, as the ache from her mother's death faded just a little bit, Riley came downstairs to find a strange woman waiting in the parlor with her father.

The woman, who was quite beautiful with deep auburn hair and pale skin, stood up with the Duke and smiled at Riley.

"This must be Lady Riley."

The Duke smiled and gestured at his daughter. "Yes! Riley, come say hello to our guest, Miss Landry."

Riley dutifully stepped forward and shook Miss Landry's hand, looking quizzically at her father. She had no idea who the woman was or what she wanted. 

"Miss Landry, if you'll kindly wait here I'd like to talk to Riley in my study, to explain things."

"Certainly, your Grace." Miss Landry nodded and Riley followed her father down the hall and into his dark study, taking a seat before his massive desk.

"Father?" She watched as he perched on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"Riley, I promised your dear mother I would do my best by you and I am now going to make good on that promise. Miss Landry is the headmistress of the prestigious Remington School for Girls in New York. She's going to be your mentor!"

Riley stared at him, not understanding. "My mentor? She'll be...teaching me?"

Barthelemy beamed at her. "Yes! Isn't that wonderful? She's generously agreed to take you under her wing and mold you into someone worthy of a good match."

Riley frowned. "But she would have to leave her school in New York to do that, wouldn't she? Why would she want to do that?"

Her father cleared his throat. "Oh no, she won't be leaving her post, my dear. You'll be going to New York to attend Remington as a student."

Jerking back in her seat, Riley gripped the arms of the chair. "No! Oh no, father, please! Don't send me away!" Tears sprang to her eyes and fell down her freckled cheeks. 

"Now, Riley, don't get emotional." He handed her his handkerchief and waited for her to compose herself. "This is for the best. Your mother is gone and I need someone qualified to get you into courtly shape. Look at you, you're a mess! You have no fashion sense, your skin is appalling and you are silly and frivolous to a fault!" 

Riley bit her lower lip hard and shook her head. "No, I won't go, I won't leave Maxwell and even Bertrand would want me to stay!"

"Maxwell will be undergoing his own tutelage, from Bertrand and myself. There will be no more time spent on ridiculousness and dancing and all of that. It's time the two of you live up to the Beaumont name."

She looked up at her father with pleading eyes. "Please, daddy, don't do this!"

He waved his hand at her. "Enough, it's done. Your bags are being packed as we speak and you're leaving with Miss Landry momentarily."

Riley jumped from her chair, following the Duke from his study as he headed back to the parlor. "I can't leave without saying goodbye to Maxwell and Bertrand, and my friends! What about Savannah?!"

He stopped in his tracks and held a hand up. "Bertrand has taken Maxwell riding because I knew there would be a scene. And as for that Walker girl, you have no need for that commoner! Miss Landry will show you the importance of having the proper friends."

Riley planted her feet on the carpet stubbornly. "I'm NOT going! I belong here, with everyone else! Why am I the only one who has to be sent away? It's not fair and this is not what mother wanted!"

"Riley stop arguing with me!"

"But-"

"Enough!" Barthelemy shouted and Riley stilled. "Say no more! You are leaving this house now because I said so! Now stop embarrassing me and behave!"

Her feet like lead, Riley followed her father out to the front hall where Miss Landry was waiting. The servants came down with her luggage and a jacket, and the next thing she knew she was sitting the back of a limo with Miss Landry beside her.

Barthelemy leaned into the car and smiled triumphantly. "There! Now isn't this better, Riley? You'll have so much fun I am sure. Goodbye now!" He slammed the door shut and walked away as the car pulled away from the house.

Riley could only stare mournfully out the window at the only home she'd ever known as Miss Landry patted her hand. 

"Go ahead. Cry now and then be done with it. That's the first step to letting your old self go."

Riley closed her eyes and let the tears come, leaning her head against the cool window, sobbing as her past slipped away behind her. 


End file.
